Lost (Episode)
|Maigo}} is the second episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 17, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview Having agreed to be the ball boy for the First Year Training Camp, Hinata quickly finds difficulty in the position as he struggles to keep up with others and is constantly under harsh criticisms. Despite the challenges, Hinata is still determined to find something at the camp that only he can do and to not underestimate what it means to be a ball boy. Plot With only a month left before the spring tournament, Ukai goes over his plans with the remaining members of the team and how he wants them to put more focus on their serves. He advises them to do their serves while believing they are doing them in an actual game and not just to get through their reps. As the team goes on to practice their serves, Ukai informs Takeda that he will be heading to Yamagata to visit a senpai he knew from college and to stop at Shiratorizawa along the way, while adding that he will leave his lecture for Hinata when he returns the next day. Ukai then tells Takeda that he has asked Takinoue to pop in to help with the practice later. Before Ukai leaves, Takeda asks if the elder coach Ukai will still be visiting the team only to learn that Ikkei Ukai has recently been admitted to the hospital for health related concerns though Ukai assures Takeda that it's surely nothing serious. At the First Year training camp, Washijō and Anabara start the practice by telling the teens that they will see one another as allies instead of enemies by having them get acquainted with one another and pair off with someone of a different skill level than themselves. As the odd man out, Hinata meets with two of Shiratorizawa's first years, Yūshō Sagae and Kai Akakura, who are also participating as ball boys at the camp. As the three go on about the tasks of preparing drinks and gathering stray volleyballs, Sagae and Akakura are mesmerized by Hyakuzawa's height and the fact that he was chosen to be at the camp despite only having started playing volleyball in high school and still lacking in basic skills. After the group has practiced receives, Anabara has them move on to spiking drills. Hinata momentarily forgets his new position and nearly runs off to join the spiking practice until Washijō harshly reminds him that a ball boy cannot participate in the practice. Hinata quickly apologizes and hurries off to the opposite side of the court to chase after the spiked balls. As Tsukishima goes to spike, Koganegawa sets to him the same set he had for Aone in which he just hangs the ball in the air. Tsukishima easily spikes the set and Koganegawa asks for feedback and becomes annoyed when Tsukishima simply answers that the set was fine and gives no further details. As the players continue with spiking practice, a ball gets past Hinata and hits Sagae which leads it back toward the players. Hinata is able to catch the ball just before Kindaichi nearly trips on it but is still scolded by Washijō for not getting it quicker. Hinata promises that he will be more diligent as Sagae notices how Hinata is being yelled at more than anyone else. On the sidelines, two coaches are observing the practice and wonder why Washijō has allowed Hinata to stay if he will not be participating in practices. They go on to say that it is well known that Washijō has no interest in small players and that it is a waste not to allow Hinata join in the camp when he could be nurtured as a wing spiker. They believe that Washijō may simply be taking this chance to have revenge for Karasuno beating Shiratorizawa to go to Nationals, though they are uncertain if he is that petty. Later after the practice has ended and the players are leaving the gym, Hinata is practicing alone; an act that does not go unnoticed by Kindaichi as he notices the changes in Hinata since the middle school tournament. Now alone, Hinata attempts a jump serve but fails from the timing being off. Hinata realizes this is the first time he has ever been a ball boy as he recalls all the times he has practiced with other people and teams during middle school when he first started playing volleyball. He begins to feel he is being left behind when he realizes that the other first years on the Karasuno team each have something that they specialize in that makes them stand out; such as Tsukishima's blocking skills and Tadashi's jump float serve. Hinata is soon brought out of his state when Tsukishima appears and urges Hinata to get ready to leave, as their camp is not an excused absence like Kageyama's camp and they will need to be back home for classes the next day. Hinata faces Tsukishima and attempts to apologize for the trouble he's caused only for Tsukishima to dismiss the apology and taunt Hinata by saying this situation was something Hinata would most likely pull because of his impulsiveness and asks if he is ready to quit and go home crying because he was not allowed to join in the practice; calling this a just punishment. In the faculty room, Anabara muses how bold Hinata was for crashing the camp but impressed that he continued to handle the balls even after the practice was over. Washijō admits that he's okay with a little recklessness but still is firm in not allowing Hinata to join the camp regardless of how much effort and dedication he shows. At the Shiratorizawa student dormitory, Satori Tendō enters the room of Wakatoshi Ushijima while demanding his copy of Jump back. Ushijima says that he has not finished reading all of the advertisements, though Tendō tells him he does not need to read the ads. Tendō then questions Ushijima if he will still be attending the training camp the next day. Ushijima confirms that he will. The next day, Hinata is sitting with Ukai as he is questioned if he truly believed he would be allowed to participate in the camp if he just randomly showed up. Hinata confesses that he wanted to do this because he feels that everyone is so far ahead of him and needed to do something to catch up. Ukai silently admits that Hinata is correct in his assumption of others being ahead of him but tells Hinata that it was still no excuse to cause such a commotion. A brief flashback shows that Ukai learned from Anabara that Washijō did not care whether Hinata was present at the camp or not. After Hinata confirms that he volunteered to be a ball boy, Ukai says that Hinata will need to take care of the situation he has gotten himself into and that Hinata should not regret his decision. He then tells Hinata that he should try to discover something at the camp that only he can do and not to underestimate what it takes to be a ball boy. Back at school, Hinata is seated before Takeda in the faculty room while the vice-principal observes them from behind a wall. Takeda tells Hinata "He who must climb the ladder must start at the bottom", saying that one must start from a humble beginning and take proper steps in order to become good at something. Hinata is shortly dismissed afterwards. In the hallway, Tanaka finds Hinata and teases him for all of the scoldings he's gotten and asks if he has gotten one from Daichi yet. Hinata answers that Daichi was the first one to find him and chew him out for what he has done; though Sugawara voiced being supportive of Hinata's choice. Though Tanaka admits that Hinta is still inexperienced, he does support him and advises him to try to learn new moves while at the camp. Hinata quickly apologizes before Nishinoya appears and asks Hinata how the camp was. Hinata excitedly tells the libero about Hyakuzawa being in attendance at the camp. On day two of the training camp, Hinata goes about with the ball boy tasks with Sagae. During spiking practice, he tries to catch all the balls but fails most of the time. When Hinata tries to catch Hyakuzawa's spike, Goshiki beats him to it and tries to project that he is better than Hinata but Hinata is only impressed with Goshiki's feat. As a game takes place, Sagae and Akakura watch in amazement as they watch third year middle schooler Yumeto Nagamatsu play and have learned that Nagamatsu has already pledged to attend Shiratorizawa Academy the following year. At that moment, Washijō notices the retired third years arrive in the gym and Anabara announces that the first years will be playing a practice game against them; to the excitement of some and dismay of others. Tendō quickly spots Hinata and declares that he will crush him. Before Hinata can answer, he is asked to refill water bottles and excuses himself from Tendō and Ushijima.The game soon starts and Hinata acts as the scorekeeper. Reon right away lands an easy spike and Washijō scolds the blockers for giving up on the block so quickly. Kunimi's spike is easily blocked by Tendō while Anabara points out that the block could have been followed up and the team needs to communicate better. Semi sends a set to Ushijima that Koganegawa tries to receieve but is easily knocked over and writhes in pain. Hyakuzawa is beaten by Tendō in a joust at the net and is advised by the third year that the ball doesn't always need to be smashed through when it's right at the net. The first years lose the game and during their punishment of flying laps, Tendō takes the chance to speak with Hinata about why he is not playing. Hinata admits that he was not invited to the camp and instead crashed it, causing Tendō to laugh hysterically and tell Ushijima. Ushijima simply asks Hinata what he is doing. At Karasuno's practice, Nishinoya attempts a double Rolling Thunder and knocks Tanaka over in the process. The two are promptly scolded by Daichi and Tanaka questions why he is being yelled at. Ukai soon arrives and has the team begin practice on their serves. Takeda notices Ukai's disturbed behavior. Ukai answers that, with the spring tournament being so close, they cannot afford to lose any of the players, including Hinata. But because Hinata would only be practicing with the team, it would have limited his options. He refers to this method of being most effective as no different from what Washijō does. Takeda tries to convince Ukai otherwise by saying this is why they have weapons that are polished to be the best possible and that Hinata understands this more than anyone else given how much he still has to improve on. At Shiratorizawa, Koganegawa tries to encourage the first years that they may be able to take a set from the third years but Kunimi simply says that he is imagining things. As the players continue to debate their next play, Hinata goes to the storage room to gather cleaning supplies. Frustrated, he squishes himself between several mats and asks himself what he is doing; an act that is noticed when Goshiki walks by. Hinata recalls the many times he has been scolded and praised by others, of times he has been criticized and given advise, and, as he pulls himself from the mats, comes to the realization that he must change his perspective and thought process in order to find what it is he can do at the camp. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Shōyō Hinata Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga: '''After Tsukishima spikes Koganegawa's set, Hinata is shown chasing after the ball while holding another. '''Anime:' He does not have another ball in hand. *'Manga:' Kageyama is first shown with the Youth Camp after Kindaichi notices how Hinata is practicing alone. Anime: Kageyama is shown at the Youth Camp in the first episode after Washijō gives Hinata the choice to either be a ball boy or go home. *'Manga: '''After seeing Hinata practicing alone, Kindaichi mentions to Kunimi that Kageyama must have been invited to the Youth Camp since he was not present at the First Year camp. '''Anime: '''This was skipped. *'Manga:' Hinata has more flashbacks when he feels he is being left behind. *'Manga:' After Tsukishima taunts Hinata about crashing the camp, Hinata is shown running away in anger. '''Anime:' this was skipped. *'Manga:' The vice-principal is missing his toupée when he is watching Takeda speak with Hinata. Anime: he has his toupée. *'Manga:' The Shiratorizawa third years are shown arriving before entering the gym. Anime: 'they are shown directly entering the gym. *'Manga: after losing the practice game, the first years are shown doing their punishment lap after Tendō speaks with Hinata. Anime: it is shown before. *'Manga:' The discussion between Ukai and Takeda of Hinata's options being limited takes place after Hinata's realization in the storage closet. Nishinoya also does not attempt a double Rolling Thunder at this point. Anime: The conversation happens directly after Tendō speaks with Hinata. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4